Fiberglass
The process of forming items from fiberglass is well understood and has applicability in storage tanks, boating, housing, piping and more. Fiberglass is a reinforced plastic fiber that becomes hardened when combined together with a boding agent forming a final composite material. The other component is a plastic resin, usually polyester, vinylester and sometimes epoxies are increasingly used these days. First, a male or female mold is created for the product being created. Then, final parts are built using the composite material formed from the above molds or intermediate molds created for this use.
Trailers
Typical trailers are unpowered vehicles that are being towed by a powered vehicle such as an automobile or truck. Trailers are used to tow a wide range of property such as motorcycles, bicycles, livestock, boats and more. Trailers come in a variety of shapes, sizes and methods of construction.
However, this discussion is directed to those types of trailers that come in the form of a structural assembly made from various frame members either welded and or bolted together. In order to provide appropriate suspension for the trailer system, hangers are welded on tho the assembled frame for attachment of leaf springs. These springs prevent excessive shock and vibration during transport.
Further customizing the trailer to the needs of the implementation, bunks can be bolted or welded on the assembly for locating a jet ski or boat support. Alternatively, instead of the bunks, a utility trailer is created by attaching a deck to the top of the frame.
With all of these design choices, however, one of the problems with current industry standards is that the trailer once completed is a device designed for a discrete use. In other words, the trailer has one function, porting a jet ski, boat, canoe, kayak or utility trailer. Because of this a user has to spend a considerable sum of money to have a device that is used only for one type of service. This leaves no option for easily transferring items from one type of trailer system to another as the boat type of trailer does not lend itself to taking a motorcycle or vice versa. Thus, there needs to be some way for a user to transport a variety of items such as a boat, canoe, jetski etcetera.
Another problem with trailers today is that steel or galvanized steel materials utilized in their construction easily corrode when exposed to the elements during ordinary use. The immersion of boat trailers into salt or fresh water during boat launchings causes electrolytic actions that along with the effect of salt and other corrosive elements grievously affect these materials. Thus, the life cycle of a modern trailer is greatly limited by the materials found in their construction to the point that they might last only 3-4 years of typical use.
One solution to the above corrosion problems has been to use aluminum in place of the steel materials. However, after several years the general appearance of the trailers are not necessarily commensurate with their promised performance. This because this aluminum frame has decay along where the frame members are bolted together or where U-bolts are used over frame members for trailer bunks.
Thus, there needs to be some solution that provide materials that are not only corrosion resistant but that are cost effective and strong as well.
Torsion Axle, U-bolts & Tire
A torsion axle has a main rod or bar and independent spindles on either side for mounting of a tire thereon; adjustable spindles, mounts, brackets and more are some of the common feature of these devices that are too numerous to mention in this limited space. Also, there are various types of attachments systems including U bolts and the like as well as others beyond the scope of this discussion.
Accordingly, there needs to be some solutions to overcome the aforementioned problems.